This relates generally to relays and, more particularly, to relays for use in electronic devices.
Relays are sometimes used to control the application of alternating current (AC) power. A traditional relay of this type contains an AC switch that can be alternately placed in an open or closed position using a solenoid. Conventional relay designs such as those based on slapping metal contacts are, however, bulky and noisy. Conventional relays may also be difficult to scale to provide additional switching capabilities.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved relay configurations.